Best Friends Forever
by fizii
Summary: A song-fic about just after the episode "Best Friends Forever" well... a few weeks after, but still! A little "sorry" for not updating my other story :D


**A/N: Well everyone, just to reaffirm that I haven't forgotten you... This was quicker than updating my other story which will be completed just maybe after my exams D:**

**So, a little "sorry" from me that I've been neglecting you.**

**A song-fic about Master Cyclonis and Piper and some other peoples :) The song is Best Friends Forever by KSM, it's a good song people check it outt!**

**DISCLAIMED.**

_**-Fizii**_

Best Friends Forever

Piper was sitting alone in the hanger, staring out at the sky thinking.

_Tears you try so hard to hide,  
you hold it all inside,  
Pretend it doesn't matter._

She was lonely, she knew that; or that's what she supposed this dark empty feeling was. Tears had begun to leak from her eyes without her noticing. She wiped them away hurriedly, ensuring none of the guys had seen her doing so.

'Piper?' Aerrow approached her looking around sympathetically. 'Alone again?'

'I'll be back in a minute.' She excused. 'I just wanted some space…'

He stared at her, 'Well, I was thinking, you have been cooped up in the Condor for far too long… How do you feel about going and doing some recon on Terra Saharr?'

His eyes spoke for themselves, it had been three weeks since Lark had left. Three weeks of eating alone, avoiding company, staying alone in her room…

'Sure, I'll just get my ride ready.' There was no point fighting about it.'

'Great!' His voice contained enthusiasm. 'So, d'you want some company?'

'Nah, thanks Aerrow. But I'd rather go alone.'

She left him calling after her.

_Why you keep it to yourself?  
When you got someone else,  
you know can make it better._

The Cyclonians had been in the area for a while, the Storm Hawks had been watching over them but nothing major seemed to be happening.

Aerrow had just wanted her off the Condor.

Hah, like he would understand.

She landed and stood on one of the sand dunes, looking down.

_You try to be so strong,_  
_but I always know when something's wrong_  
_See you when you're feeling down._

There was definitely something going on… New recruits seemed to be crawling all over the bazaar. The Cyclonians had definitely caught wind that the Third Degree Burners were on Atmosia.

Suddenly a wave of nostalgia caught her off guard… She remembered doing exactly this with Lark, spying on the Cyclonians… Or so she thought…

Shaking her head firmly and replacing the binoculars over her eyes she scanned the crowd for anyone she recognised.

Piper gasped. The Dark Ace emerged from a tent, apparently yelling at the new recruits.

Moving down the sand dune, she moved closer, careful to keep out of sight.

Until she saw someone who she knew all too well.

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?  
Don't forget what we've been through together.  
Hey, isn't it true?  
We promised to always be best friends forever,  
Yeah._

Her eyes locked on the outline of Lark Cyclonis, hidden partially by the tent she was inside; she was talking animatedly to someone Piper couldn't see.

Cyclonis looked away, the anger and frustration obvious to Piper on her face. Piper felt a pang in her chest.

_Words, that you don't need to say,  
the sad that's on your face,  
isn't hard to see through.  
I've been there once or twice,  
it's you that made things right,  
my turn to be there for you._

A tall greying man stormed out of the tent, leaving Cyclonis alone.

Lark Cyclonis quickly followed, storming out of the tent. Talons fell to get out of her way and bowed as she passed. She didn't acknowledge them, instead she looked around impatiently.

As if he could read her mind, the Dark Ace appeared next to her, handing her a scroll. Smirking she took it, however as her eyes swept the scene her eyes found the rock behind which Piper was hiding.

A look of shock crossed her features as she dismissed the Dark Ace with a wave of her hand.

_You try to be so strong,_  
_but I always know when something's wrong_  
_See you when you're feeling down._

Piper flattened her back against the rock, thinking fast. What were her options…?

Run away to the Condor? Tell Aerrow?

No. Whatever she felt about Master Cyclonis, she wasn't afraid of her.

Piper stood up and without looking back to see if she was being followed, walked away into one of the caves in the tall sand dunes. They had been there so long that she wasn't concerned about them falling on top of her.

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?_  
_Don't forget what we've been through together._

Stopping, she looked out at the great expanse of sand.

'Hello Piper.'

Taking in a deep breath, she turned, 'Hello Lark.'

And there she stood, her dark clothing making her skin seem even paler in the shadow. Standing with seemingly absolute confidence, however very much alone.

_Hey, isn't it true?  
We promised to always be best friends forever._

'So, is this how it's going to be, Piper? Are you going to continue to follow me, but refuse to join me? Or is this some pathetic little attempt of Aerrow's to try and capture me once and for all?' The idea seemed to amuse her.

'Are you going to continue to be wherever I look, Lark? Are you going to turn up everywhere I am just to try and separate my team? Just to play your little game?'

Closing her eyes, she laughed slightly. 'I didn't ask you to join me to break up the Storm Hawks, Piper. Albeit it was helpful, but it wasn't the aim. With the right training you could be a great asset to Cyclonia, Piper.'

'And yet you stand alone? You come to talk to me alone? When the whole terra is crawling with your Talons?'

'As I said, I have no need for anyone to be there for me. And you know as well as I do that my Talons have never been of use when it comes to Crystals. It's a very specialised field we share, Piper.'

_When the rain comes down (I'll be there),_  
_I will always be around,_  
_just wanna be the one to catch you when you fall._

'So is this what it's going to be? Word games? You can do better than that Cyclonis. I know you. What are you up to, Lark?'

'And would it be in my interest to tell you, my friend? I think not.'

'And yet you always choose to preserve my life when your Talons attack us in airspace? Why is that Lark?'

'My orders are nothing to you. I order what I wish, for my own gains and my own reasons.' Her voice turned cold, as if she was trying to hide her emotions.

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?  
Don't forget what we've been through together._

Cyclonis turned and walked away.

'Watch your back, Piper. It's when you have your back turned that animals tend to pounce.'

'I guess I won't be surprised to see you soon then, my friend.'

Turning back, Lark Cyclonis looked over her shoulder. 'All we're playing is a game of cards, Piper, however the secret to cards is being able to lie without detection. It's just a shame that in this game some are more experienced in lying than others. So I will be seeing you soon, Piper. Sooner than you might think.'

_Hey, isn't it true?  
We promised to always be best friends forever._


End file.
